LOVE BITES
by Leana Bodt
Summary: El amor ya me había mordido, y su veneno me tenía contaminado por completo / Mes AoKi: Segunda Edición.


Este fic participa en el evento "Mes AoKi: Segunda Edición" organizado por el grupo de Facebook AoKiLovers~. Día 1: Canción libre.

Por un momento creí que no podría participar. Pero aquí estoy, volviendo al fandom con algo de esta alucinante pareja. Algo un poco diferente, simplemente salió mientras escuchaba la canción y absorbía la letra. Espero lo disfruten.

Perdón algún error en el fic, no he podido corregirlo con tiempo.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y mi fic es sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **Notas del Capítulo:**

 **Canción:** "Loves Bite"

 **Artista:** Halestorm

* * *

 **LOVE BITES**

Fue la quinta vez en un mes. Cinco veces en las que Kise terminaba allí, en mi departamento. Ya ni siquiera tenía que preguntar qué pasaba, porque eso ocurría desde que comenzó una relación con aquella famosa actriz, hace ya 7 meses.

Una chica despampanante, cabello rubio oscuro, uñas largas y perfectamente esmaltadas, y unos pechos como los que busco cuando compro una revista pornográfica.

No era el tipo de Kise, él lo sabía y ella también. Se necesitaban sólo por el renombre, se veían bien juntos, sólo eso. Pero Kise siempre fue un iluso y creyó que podría tener una relación seria detrás de pantallas, aparentar lo que _es_.

Con una zorra como esa, imposible. Estúpida y sin talento además de esas caderas, aunque quizás no tan estúpida, se acostaba con el hombre indicado para lograr, precisamente, lo indicado.

.

 _Me deslizo como una víbora y te atrapo por el cuello_

 _Conozco mil maneras de ayudarte a olvidarla_

 _¡Esa puta puede comerse su propio corazón!_

 _._

Ahí estábamos, con el rubio haciendo muecas y vomitando todo lo que tenía mientras yo miraba a cualquier otra parte, porque, la verdad, no me interesaba. El asunto al menos no, pero Kise sí.

Quizás yo también era un iluso. Porque el chico me había enamorado con esos ojos dorados, pestañas largas y sonrisa radiante. Con todas sus estupideces, con esa sensualidad con la que estaba bebiendo de aquella botella de cerveza. No le gustaba la cerveza, pero quería emborracharse, lo sabía.

Yo ya estaba harto de aquello. De verlo en televisión, en revistas, de tenerlo frente a mí y detenerme porque él estaba en una "relación".

El _amor_ ya me había mordido, y su veneno me tenía contaminado por completo.

Alcé la mirada hacia él unos segundos y luego rodee la mesa de la cocina para quitarle la cerveza de la mano y tirarla hacia un lado, creo que cayó, pero yo sólo podía mirar la boca húmeda del rubio frente a mí.

—Aominecchi…

.

 _El amor muerde, ¡pero yo también, yo también!_

 _._

Ni siquiera habíamos llegado hasta la habitación. No le di tiempo, porque estaba hambriento de él y ya no me importaba nada más que ese momento.

Mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, refregándome mientras batallaba con sus jeans ajustados, sintiendo la estática de la alfombra del living, o quizás éramos nosotros; que con cada fricción una descarga recorría mi cuerpo y sabía que el suyo también, cada vez que se retorcía con un jadeo ahogado.

Lo tenía allí, a mi completa merced y ante aquello dejé su ropa interior puesta, esperando, porque ahora yo deseaba su boca.

Arrasé con ella, mordiendo y jalando, metiendo mi lengua hasta el fondo, porque quería que sintiera que solo yo podía tomarlo todo, podía abrumarlo de esa manera. Y Kise me respondía, tan deseoso como yo, tan hambriento que a ratos también mordía y gemía, y me tragaba cada uno de aquellos sonidos con la boca abierta. Choque de dientes, saliva escurriendo y toda la euforia de dos animales.

 _._

 _Mis labios son pálidos y viciosos_

 _Estás echando espuma por la boca_

 _Has sufrido en la oscuridad, yo absorberé tu dolor_

 _Así que ven y conoce las razones, no soy como el resto_

 _._

Mientras mi lengua salía de su boca, caía por su mentón y se deslizaba por su duro torso; mis manos le estaban quitando la última prenda. Con lentitud tortuosa, haciendo que anhelara aquello, que me anhelara a mí.

Porque yo debía ser en lo único que pensara en ese momento, y en adelante.

Con esa mirada que siempre es brillante, ahora estaba en negro, con la pupila dilatada, y supe que quería aquello tanto como yo.

 _._

 _Te besaré de una manera que hará que nunca me olvides_

 _¡Esa novata puede comerse su propio corazón!_

 _._

Mis dedos habían jugado suficiente y Kise no podía hacer más que gemir y pedir por más bajo mi tacto. Mi boca se paseaba por aquí y por allá, chupando zonas, mordisqueando otras mientras el sonido húmedo de todo aquello resonaba por el living del departamento.

Era una delicia, poder tocarlo así, que me dejara hacer todo aquello. Había fantaseado un montón de veces y nada se le comparaba.

—Aomine, vamos, fóllame de una vez.

Gruñí contra su muslo sintiendo mi pene tensarse con aquella voz ronca y necesitada. Tampoco podía más.

Desaté el cinturón y me bajé la cremallera mientras el rubio me observaba apoyado en sus codos. Se relamía los labios y me moría de ganas de hacerlo yo, pero verlo tan caliente, apurándome con su mirada, también era todo un deleite.

—Uhm —solté con alivio cuando mi duro miembro fue liberado, lo masajee para esparcir el líquido pre seminal y volví a mirar a Kise.

No había tiempo ni ganas para más.

Me acomodé entre sus piernas, que se sintieron como un tibio paraíso, y me abrí paso en su interior, lento y continuo, sintiendo como iba cediendo a mí. Calor, delicioso calor y perfecta estrechez. Aquel momento era perfecto, era el adecuado.

No estaba tomando a Kise porque sí. Estaba enamorado de él y lo quería ya.

 _._

 _Te controla por dentro y te derriba_

 _Y te estropea y te escupe_

 _Se mete con tu cordura, retorciendo todos tus pensamientos_

 _Dicen que es ciego, dicen que espera_

 _Pero cada vez sella tu destino_

 _Ahora te tiene de las bolas, no te dejará hasta que caigas_

 _._

Había sido paciente mucho tiempo. Quería respetar su felicidad. Quería que la sitiera aunque no fuera a mi lado.

Pero todo había estado mal desde un principio, lo supe en el momento en que nuestras bocas se tocaron al fin. Nos queríamos, sabía que era correspondido porque se sentía bien, correcto. Porque nadie tenía derecho a sacar lágrimas a Kise, excepto yo, y que no eran precisamente de pena, estaba llorando de placer. Gimiendo con cada estocada certera que daba contra su cuerpo, buscando la dulce fricción, queriendo escuchar y probar más de él.

Debí haber hecho eso hace mucho tiempo, antes de que siquiera ella se le acercara. Aunque también sabía que este era el momento adecuado para explotar.

 _._

 _Estaba saturada, pero me levanté y dije: "Hey cariño, tuve suficiente"_

 _He sentido placer sin dolor_

 _._

Me corrí en su interior, apretando sus caderas y mirando el punto exacto donde nuestros cuerpos se unían, luego alzando la mirada hasta chocar con sus ojos. No podía dejar de mirarlo: con la boca abierta y jadeando exhausto mientras aún sentía las oleadas de placer. Lo sabía por sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y la boca sin dejar de liberar esos dulces gemidos ya apaciguados.

Era masculino y sensual, era perfecto. Éramos perfectos. Justo así, unidos, sudando y jadeando.

Me incliné para besar su clavícula, donde dejé una bonita marca con mis labios y luego los dientes. Mis ojos se perdieron en los suyos, que volvían a ser completamente dorados. Sonreí de medio lado, satisfecho. Kise frunció el ceño y terminó por soltar las pobres hebras esponjosas de la alfombra a los costados de su cabeza, donde se había aferrado todo este tiempo. Me tomó el rostro entre sus manos con ternura y me besó, delicado y dulce, amándome.

Entonces lo sentí, entre el calor de su aliento y la humedad de su lengua, no había que decir nada. Todo ese amor y deseo, era mutuo.

Ya no importaba nada más, nunca importó.

Lo abracé con fuerza y luego me levanté haciendo que me siguiera. Sus piernas flaquearon y ya estaba listo para alzarlo entre mis brazos. Sintiendo los jean deslizarse por mis piernas, comencé a caminar hacia la habitación, porque aún quedaba mucho por saciar.

Y lo haría cada vez que quisiera.

.

 _El amor muerde, pero yo también…_

 _._

* * *

Siento que es un poco diferente a lo que suelo escribir, y me ha encantado hacerlo, realmente fue un impulso y salió mientras se reproducía la canción.

Gracias por leer y… ¡Feliz Mes AoKi!


End file.
